


Reveal

by mrs_berry



Series: Love² Fluff²⁰²⁰ (ML Love Square Fluff Week 2020) [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Love Square Fluff Week, Love Square Fluff Week 2020, LoveSquareFluffWeek, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square Week, Reveal, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_berry/pseuds/mrs_berry
Summary: Marinette and Adrien have been through so much together. They have faced many supervillains and have grown as a team. Now it is time they go through yet another major event together.(This was written for the ML Love Square Fluff Week 2020 prompt: Reveal.)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Love² Fluff²⁰²⁰ (ML Love Square Fluff Week 2020) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626643
Comments: 29
Kudos: 99





	Reveal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pkk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkk/gifts), [mayuralover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayuralover/gifts), [Sunnywet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnywet/gifts), [AnimeDeviant022](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeDeviant022/gifts).



> It's the end of the 2020 Love Square Fluff Week... I can't believe it's already over!
> 
> I have gifted this fic to my most consistent commentors. You four comment on almost all of my fics and it really means a lot to me. Your enthusiasm and kindness really make my day and inspire me to keep writing. So thank you.
> 
> And also thank you to everyone else who comments on my fics! I appreciate each and every comment and reader, so this final fic is dedicated to you as well!
> 
> This may be the end of fluff week, but I will definitely still keep writing my multi-chaptered fics so it's not goodbye. I also plan on participating in Adrinette April again (assuming it's a thing this year as well), though I may not do all the prompts... so I will still be around. And if anyone every wants to chat or ask questions or ask when I'm going to update next, you can always come yell at me on Tumblr ([mrs-berry](https://mrs-berry.tumblr.com)).
> 
> Well, please enjoy! ❤

Marinette and Adrien were both very patient people.

They had to be, considering their circumstances. Fighting supervillains was not a quick task that was done in a day or two. And just because you had defeated one villain, didn't mean there weren't more of them to follow.

They spent years fighting Hawk Moth before he passed along his powers to another and disappeared without a trace. They never did find out the first supervillain's real identity. And his partner, Mayura, had disappeared before Hawk Moth himself. Rumour has it that her Miraculous, the Peacock, had broke into smithereens and was never seen again.

Hawk Moth's successor, Lila Rossi, had turned out to be far worse than her predecessor. She had been ruthless, callous, and showed no restraint at all.

But Marinette and Adrien had persevered through it. They had succeeded in exposing Lila's identity. However, Lila had managed to pass on the Butterfly Miraculous to another person before they could take it back from her.

Lila was supposed to be arrested, interrogated, and sent to jail, but she had somehow managed to escape without a trace, leaving Paris with yet another villain and no answers.

It had been back to square one.

However, with a great superhero team that had grown in numbers and intelligence and with copious amounts of courage and patience, the third major supervillain, too, was defeated. And this time, they had managed to retrieve the Butterfly Miraculous and safely lock it—along with all of the other Miraculous—away.

Finally, after eight long and strenuous years, the superheroes could finally retire.

They could stop constantly living on edge and finally relax.

They could move on with their lives.

So they did.

Therefore, as all of Paris had witnessed and could concur (albeit somewhat unknowingly due to secret identities), Marinette and Adrien were very patient people.

But even their patience had grown thin by this point. They had been patient for so many things—did they really need to be patient regarding this matter as well?

Neither ex-superhero thought so.

But Alya convinced Marinette that waiting just a little bit longer for the reveal would be totally worth it. Somewhat reluctantly, Marinette agreed. Her best friend knew her well; Marinette loved surprises.

Adrien was dying to know, but he almost always followed what his partner wanted and agreed to wait as well.

So they waited.

And waited.

Until one day...

"How could you let this happen?!" the retired heroine screeched.

The blond man simply squeezed her hand, knowing words couldn't help her now.

"This is a disaster, a total disaster! I knew this was a bad idea," she cried as the hospital staff rushed her into a hospital room.

He followed, but remained silent and supportive.

Marinette wanted nothing more than heavy drugs at this point. She could no longer handle the pain.

The hospital staff talked amongst themselves and then with her. She nodded, fear in her eyes.

He was asked to leave the room and wait. He gave her hand another supportive squeeze and an encouraging, "You've got this. You're the strongest woman I know."

And then he did what he did best: he waited.

About an hour later, a nurse exited the room.

"You may enter now," the nurse said with a friendly smile on her face.

Adrien, relieved at the smile on the nurse's face as it meant good news, finally entered the room after what had seemed like days.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Agreste," the doctor said upon seeing Adrien. "You are now the proud parents of a bouncing baby boy."

Marinette and Adrien looked at each other with immense joy and immediately burst into happy tears at the gender reveal of their beautiful baby.

They hugged and kissed each other and Marinette gingerly passed their baby into Adrien's eager hands. 

Adrien tenderly held the tiny baby in his arms, marvelling at such perfection. He could see so much of his wife and himself in the little human.

"He's perfect," they both whispered at the same time and then laughed together.

"Hugo," Marinette cooed. "Our sweet little Hugo. He's got your blond hair."

"Yeah. And he's got your short stature," Adrien joked.

Marinette playfully swatted him, mindful of the delicate being he held.

They laughed and then stared lovingly into each other's eyes, ecstatic to be the parents of such an adorable boy.

Alya and Nino were right; the wait had definitely been worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I fool anyone??? Did anyone think I was building up to an identity reveal? If so, at what point did you realize it was not the reveal you were expecting?
> 
> If even one person was tricked, then I accomplished my goal. I should have tested it on Kyle (my husband) but I told him my idea before I had even written this, so he already knew it was a gender reveal, not an identity reveal... unfortunate, but oh well.
> 
> By the way, in reply to the Lila salt answers, thank you for your responses. From my understanding, I think it is mostly an age/stage of life thing. It seems like people who are younger like it more. While us slightly older people don't care for the drama. Personally, I think Lila needs therapy and a real friend and a better relationship with her mom. Karma is great, but it's not a real solution... Then again, there are truly evil people out there who cannot be saved (e.g., serial killers). She could be one. But I suspect she is salvageable but I'm not sure the show will redeem her, seeing as they haven't redeemed Chloé (though my theory on Chloé is they may be trying to pull a Zuko from Avatar: The Last Airbender move with her).
> 
> Oh and one more random question: do people prefer these event weeks/months to be posted as one fic? Or in a series? I've been writing a series, but I just wondered if readers have a preference. I think if my stories were all connected, I would do one fic instead of a series. But since they're all independent, that's why I chose to put them in a series. But yeah, just wondering what readers prefer? (I'm a reader too and I prefer series, but that's just me.)
> 
> Final thing: Thank you so, so, so much for reading. Sometimes I get discouraged by the low number of kudos or comments, but I just need to remember to be grateful and that even if only one person likes my fic, then it was totally worth it. So, if even one of you enjoyed today's fic, I will be incredibly happy! Thank you and until next time!!! 😊❤


End file.
